Villain
by Disneyspine
Summary: There comes a time when you are doing something so horrible and getting off on it, that it suddenly occurs to you that maybe, just maybe, you're the villain. Disturbing imagery, character death, and implied slash-like feelings.


Callaghan's outstretched hand squeezed into a fist, and a loud pop was heard.

Actually, several pops were heard, as the nanobots squeezed around their victim.

Krei's mouth opened in a silent scream, his bright blue eyes squeezing shut as agony shot threw him like a bullet. His breaths became short, uneven - gasping, as he tried to make his crushed lungs expand. However, it was clear ever breath was painful, incredibly so, as tears leaked around his tightly shut eyelids.

Callaghan's eyes drank in the site of his dying enemy, the world around him becoming nothing more than static. His lust for revenge overpowered all else, as he moved to be closer to Krei, wanting to be close enough to watch the color drain from his face, wanting to be close enough to see the life fade slowly from those eyes.

Except those eyes were closed. Callaghan grunted in frustration, the nanobots mimicking his frustration with how they moved about in a somewhat jerky manner.

Callaghan reached out a hand, roughly grasping Krei's chin, forcing his had to turn that way. Even through his glove, the former professor could feel the cold sweat that had gathered across Krei's skin, could feel the quivering of his form as he tried to breath.

The eyes slowly opened, though not wide. They were narrowed, as though Krei was not quite seeing him correctly - though that was obvious, as the eyes were beginning to look quite glassy and unfocused.

Callaghan was unprepared for the site, how...erotic it was. He was completely unprepared for the wave of desire that hit him in that moment, desire for the man who killed his daughter.

He was completely unprepared for how much he wanted to kiss, to take, to possess this man, who he hated so violently. This man...this man who looked to be teetering between life and death, with eyes so scared and pleading...

Callaghan was completely and utterly disgusted with himself.

He commanded the nanobots to loosen their grip, if only to allow Krei to take a few breaths, to regain his composure.

After all, Krei was easy to hate when he wasn't looking so scared and desperate, so utterly hot.

Except, the only difference when Callaghan loosened his grip was the fact that Krei's gasping was now audible, with intermingled with pitiful whimpers, with the occasional wet-sounding coughs.

Callaghan glanced around at the sea of nanobots, knowing he was getting low on time - that group of his former-students were sure to arrive at the scene soon. But Callaghan wasn't sure what to do about...anything really.

He felt so utterly confused.

He glanced down at Krei, and was shocked to see wide eyes staring up at him.

In recognition.

There was no way Krei should have been able to recognize him, but the man had always been smart...he had probably been able to figure things out fairly easy.

"P...pl...please..." Krei gasped out, his voice barely audible. Callaghan tensed, when the man coughed, as a fair amount of blood came pouring out of his mouth at the act. "Please... please... I...I'm... sorry... I'm... so... sorry..."

Callaghan felt the desire and anger that had been driving him forward fade into the background with everything else.

Because Krei, now cradled in the nanobots, was dying. Slowly. Painfully. With agonized tears in his eyes, pleading words in his mouth.

Callaghan despised and desired Krei, both of which were disturbing and wrong emotions, he knew. They were emotions Abby surely would not be wanting him to be feeling towards this man.

Perhaps that thought, the thought of Abby giving him that oh-so-disappointed look was what caused him to just _stop._

His eyes watched as Krei shivered and shook, clawing at his chest, watching as the tears ran from his eyes, as the words that begged for forgiveness and mercy fell from his lips, watched as he slowly ceased to move and the life faded from his eyes.

Then Callaghan gently set the man on the ground, before moving for the portal that had just reassembled itself.

The group of kids arrived just in time to see Callaghan fling himself into the portal, which exploded moments after.

**_A/N I need to stop. Someone stop me. Please._**

**_If you would like to request a fanfic in any Disney-Pixar animated series, please feel free to do so!_**

**_Thanks for reading and please review!_**


End file.
